Herbert P. Bear/Gallery
Appearance in Club Penguin Animated Shorts Best Seat in the House I'MCOMININ.png|Herbert walking to his seat BestSeatintheHouse14.png|Herbert covered in snow BRRRRR.png|Herbert shaking off snow TAKETHIS.png|Herbert getting pelted with snowballs SNOWBALLINCOMING!.png|Herbert sitting down after getting the snow off. Notice that the aqua penguin is about to throw a snowball at the screen, thus breaking the 4th wall, which is a tradition at the end of shorts Puffle Trouble Puffle Trouble logo.png|Herbert on the title card Herbert Icon #2.jpeg|A Herbert icon PuffleTrouble2.png PuffleTrouble3.png PuffleTrouble4.png PuffleTrouble5.png PuffleTrouble6.png PuffleTrouble7.png PuffleTrouble9.png PuffleTrouble13.png PuffleTrouble15.png PuffleTrouble17.png PuffleTrouble20.png HMMm.png|Herbert noticing the puffles and Klutzy being drawn to the remote Screenshot 1170.png|Herbert with a plan Kiss.png|Herbert getting kissed by a puffle GASPZ.png|Herbert, gasping after a puffle set off the detonator NOOOo.png|Herbert jumping at the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom aaaaaah!.png|Herbert about to be wiped out by a powerful explosion of Cream Soda someyhing.png|Herbert, mad at Klutzy for letting the puffles in and causing the mess so funny i forgot to laugh.png|Herbert breaking the 4th wall at the end of the short Untitled20121227111418.png|A mugshot of Herbert The Party Starts Now 49cdb3de4e9a43c399b00b2.png|Herbert's cameo Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Herbertopblack.png|Herbert holding a paper for Operation: Blackout Save the Island! SavetheIsland!1.png|Herbert capturing Gary the Gadget Guy SavetheIsland!11.png|Herbert maniacally laughing Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Herbert Style GHAW.png|Herbert doing Herbert Style in an elevator Haunt...or Hunt for the Candy HerbertSpottedinHalloweenParty2013.png|Hebert spotted in the Halloween Party 2013 trailer In-Game HerbertThrowingSnowball.gif Herber-5.1.png|Herbert throwing a snowball Herber-2.1.png|Herbert Laughing HerbertAnimation2.gif Herbert Sprite.png|Herbert's sprite Herbert-1.png|Herbert's sprite Spin me right round.gif|Herbert's sprites at every direction Herbertscaredpuffle.PNG|Herbert during Operation: Puffle HerbertOperationPuffle1.png|Herbert during Operation: Puffle 2D Herbert P Bear.png|Herbert's sprite during the Battle of Doom Sys Herbert.png|System Defender Sprite Herbertlair.png|Herbert wearing a mask in-game at Operation: Hot Sauce Darth Herbert Sprite.png|During the Star Wars Takeover DarthHerbert.gif Solitare.PNG|Herbert playing solitaire during Operation: Puffle Herbertunderwatersurvive.PNG|Herbert drowning Operation: Hot Sauce Sprites Herbert why are u evil XD.png Herberttttttt =0.png Herberttttttttttttttttttt.png HERBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png Herbertscared.png Player Card HERBERT PLAYERCARD.png|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card Screen Shot 2013-02-06 at 4.18.07 PM.png|A glitch with Herbert's Player Card Darth Herbert's Player Card.PNG|Herbert P. Bear's Player Card (as Darth Herbert) as of the Star Wars Takeover Herbert Operation Puffle Playercard.png|Herbert Playercard look on Operation: Puffle On Friends List Herbert onn buddy list.PNG|Herbert on the Buddy List Herbert P Bear while Offline.png|Herbert P Bear while Offline Herbertonbuddy.png|The pop-up to say Herbert is online Herbeabuddylist.png|In My Penguin Herbeabuddylist.png|Herbert when online on friends list Background and Signature Clothing Photos 9173.png|His background giveaway Clothing Icons 9173.png|His background's icon Herbert Signature 2012.png|His signature Klut.png|Klutzy on his player card (Klutzy is not walked around by Herbert) Dark Side Giveaway.png|Herbert's Dark Side Giveaway Clothing Photos 9239.png|Herbert's Hoard Giveaway Herbert Style Catalog HSC.png|Herbert in the cover of the Penguin Style (Notice that he wrote over Penguin Style) HS2.png|Herbert Style Page 2 HS3.png|Herbert Style Page 3 HS4.png|Herbert Style Page 4 HS5.png|Herbert Style Page 5 HS6.png|Herbert Style Page 6 HS6s.png|Herbert Style Page 6 Secret HS7.png|Herbert Style Page 7 HS8.png|Herbert Style Page 8 HS9.png|Herbert Style Page 9 HS10.png|Herbert Style Page 10 HS11.png|Herbert Style Page 11 HS12.png|Herbert Style Page 12 HS13.png|Herbert Style Page 13 HS14.png|Herbert Style Page 14 HS15.png|Herbert Style Page 15 HSB.png|Herbert Style Back Appearance in Smoothie Smash HerbertAwaitsSmoothie.png|Herbert, waiting for his smoothie HerbertSmoothie.png|Herbert drinking his smoothie (Notice he sticks out his pinkie finger to look fancy) HerbertLikesSmoothie.png|Herbert, actually enjoying his smoothie (Note: this is the ONLY time he smiles non-menacingly) Herbert4thWall.png|Herbert breaking the 4th wall after the player sees him smiling Screenshot 2013-02-05 at 21.12.58.png|Herbert's smoothie recipe SS customer Herbert 02.png|On the App SS customer Herbert 01.png|On the app, after his first visit Card-Jitsu Power Cards Recipe for Disaster card.png|Pizza Power Card Card-Jitsu Water Power Card Sensei and Herbert's Pizza )|Pizza Power Card in action Herbert & Klutzy card.png|Earthquake Driller Power Card Senseiherbertpowercard.jpg|Earthquake Driller Power Card in action VeggieVillainHerbert.png|Herbert from The Veggie Villain power card Toys Herbert (Plush).png|Herbert plush toy HerbertFigure.jpg|Herbert figure with iceberg, Klutzy, and blueprints for Electromagnet 3000 HerbertFigure.png|Herbert sitting figure with Klutzy and Earthquake Driller Monologue Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.20.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.30.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.39.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.41.59.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.07.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.16.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.26.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.33.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.45.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.53.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.42.59.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.06.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.13.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.19.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.27.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.41.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.43.55.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.15.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.21.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.27.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.34.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.41.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.48.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.44.55.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.45.03.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.45.12.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.07.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.14.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.30.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.37.png Screenshot 2013-02-19 at 17.48.46.png Miscellaneous Herbert p bear.png|Herbert laughing H3RB3RT.png|Herbert clenching his fingers Herbert P Bear.png|Herbert as he appears in a PSA mission HPBE sleeping.PNG|Herbert while sleeping after you completed the Operation: Hibernation at the Great Snow Race Herbert---.PNG|Herbert and Klutzy behind him in a drawing Herbert Monitor Xmas.jpg|Herbert's monitor during Holiday Party 2011. Note that Klutzy returned and the presents Herbert-escape.png|A video that shows in the end that Herbert woke up and escaped from the Classified Area CpwikiHerbertDisaper.PNG|The Screen a few days during the Underwater Expedition CPwikirookiefunnylook.PNG|A message that might be Herbert to trick us HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing on the Home Screen with Klutzy after Puffle Trouble was first shown Herbert 2.png|Herbert holding the decoy Golden Puffle from Mission 10 HQ 3.jpg|Herbert in HQ Screens and he is speaking Herbert Blackout.png|His old Twitter account icon Herbert on blog.png|Herbert on What's New Blog Herbert Painting Operation Blackout 2012 Paradise.png|Herbert's painting, as seen at the Paradise during Operation: Blackout Herbert the rapper 2012.png|As seen on the Penguin Style cover during Operation: Blackout Herbert case 1.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout Herbert case 2.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout Herbert Case 3.png|Herbert in an EPF case file during Operation: Blackout Herbert CPT.png|Herbert in the Club Penguin Times Herbert and klutzy.png|Herbert and Klutzy lounging in the Paradise Herbert2012CPW.PNG|Herbert in rare pose Herbert Rindo.png|Herbert laughing Herbert FAILED! HA HA!.png|Herbert shouting in defeat when his plan failed during Operation: Blackout Covert Agent Station Herbert Hologram.png|Herbert in a hologram Screenshot from 2012-11-23 14:09:11.png|Herbert In The Music Video "Herbert Style" Herbert5.png|Another picture of Herbert wearing a Yeti Costume Herbert12.png|Herbert standing upon rocks Herbert8.png|Herbert in Ask Herbert Herbert7.png|Herbert in Ask Herbert when scrolled over Herbert's computer finale.png|Herbert's Computer after the end of Operation: Blackout Herbert lounging.png|Herbert sitting in his chair Herbert closing ears.png|Herbert covering his ears Untitled20121227175258.png|Herbert as he briefly appears in the Club Penguin Times HERbert shadow.png|Herbert's Silhouette HerbertOperation.PNG|Herbert, as seen on the homepage for Operation: Blackout Herbert14.png|Herbert clenching his fingers in high contrast Herbert11.png|A cutout of Hebert's face as seen in the Costume Trunk and Herbert Style catalog Herbert18.png|Herbert holding a picture of The Director of The EPF Herbert19.png Herbert15.png|Herbert in triumph Herbert16.png|High contrast Clothing Sprites 4752.png|Herbert's in game sprite Herbert4.png|High contrast Herbert21.png|Herbert on his signed background HerbertStatueImageIG.png|His statue at the Mine Shack Herbert's computer finale.png|Herbert's Computer Desk after Operation: Blackout Polar bear.PNG PolarBearAndCrab.png|Herbert and Klutzy in the Earthquake Driller Herbert Destroys Phoning Facility.png|Herbert in front of the destroyed Everyday Phoning Facility CPHD.png|Herbert doing Herbert Style HerbertDancing.gif|Herbert dancing in PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy & Seek. Click for animation Herbert Signature 2012.png|Herbert's signature Herbert.png|Herbert in Operation: Hot Sauce CPT Herbert.jpg|Herbert in the Club Penguin Times Picture2564.png|A cutout of Herbert from Mission 10 Herbert & Klutzy eating pizza.png|Herbert and Klutzy eating a slice of seaweed pizza Herbert Prototypes.jpg|Some concept art of the three polar bear villains that was originally going to be Herbert HERBERTTTTTTTTTT.png|Herbert from the Track Herbert stamp Herbwanted.jpg|A wanted poster of Herbert from The Ultimate Official Guide to Club Penguin Volume 1 CHerbert.png|Herbert's website updated for the Star Wars Takeover ExitCampaign.png|Seen in the log out screen for the Star Wars Takeover Darth harver.png|Darth Herbert Darth herbert CUTOUT.jpg Herbert 4.1.png|Herbert in Operation: Puffle Stampbook Polaroid Missions 2.png|Herbert in Mission 10 Herbert&KlutzyRuined.png|Herbert and Klutzy in Operation: Hot Sauce Herbert2013.png Herbert mirror sketch.jpg|A sketch of Herbert looking in the mirror Herbert Boss JPR.png|Herbert in Jetpack Boost Herbert Stamp.png|Herbert Stamp HerbertCostumeTrunk.png|Herbert seen in the Costume Trunk We Wish You a Merry Walrus Herb Loves Presents.jpg Herbert in Sleigh.jpg Herbert's Successful Plan Dance.jpg Rockhopper and friends captured by Herbert.jpg Herbert the Merry Walrus.jpg Herbert in Sub.jpg Ooh Earmuffs.PNG NOOOOOOOOOO.PNG What Could That Be?.PNG Not Good.PNG Ow.PNG Herbert is Okay.PNG Herbert Flies Through the Air.PNG To The Death.PNG Merry Herbert Meets Merry Walrus.PNG Merry Herbert Tries to Kill Blizzard.PNG Merry Herbert is Angry.PNG Herbert the Sailor.PNG Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Herbert P. Bear